The First Meet
by Fairy Cakes Love
Summary: The first time Sasuke and Sakura met when they were still kids. Happens in the real Naruto world.


**Disclaimer: All the characters in this fiction are copyrighted to Kishimoto Masashi who created Naruto.**

* * *

**The First Meet**

Puffy white clouds were hung up high in the bright blue sky and there was a soft breeze gently grazing through her soft pink hair. It was a perfect day to lay on the flower field and make out shapes of the clouds. Sakura loved the scent of the fresh flowers and this place reminded her so much of her first friendship with Ino. As she thought about her brave and beautiful friend, her fingers playfully carressed the red ribbon said friend gave her.

_Yes, I am a confident girl!_

Sakura was really grateful to have Ino stand up for her when she was being bullied. Never again she wanted to be laughed at.

Slowly, Sakura got up into a squatting position and gently plucked a dandelion. That was when she saw the little raven haired boy leaning against a tree not far away from her. He was having a rather unpleasant nap judging by the frown that hung on his face.

Curious as to who he was, Sakura walked towards him. As soon as she reached him, she bend down and carefully observed his face.

_Wow, he's so cute even with that frown. I like him._

Suddenly, the little boy opened his eyes and onyx orbs bored into her emerald ones. Sakura blushed deeply.

"H-hi. Sorry to disturb you. I-I was just curious." Sakura stuttered.

"It's fine."

"I'm Ha-Haruno Sakura! Nice to meet you." she introduced herself while offering him the sweetest smile ever.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to meet you too."

_He's so cool..._

"Sas-Sasuke-kun, is something bothering you?"

Much to his surprise, he didn't know this pink haired girl would notice. Yes, he was bothered. He was always wondering why his father- Uchiha Fugaku couldn't praise and be proud of him like how he is with Itachi, his loving brother. Why couldn't his father show some affection towards him? Sasuke was constantly thinking of ways to impress his father but always failing...

"Y-you were frowning in your sleep..."

"It's nothing. Just a goal I want to achieve." Sasuke told her.

"Heh, well then make a wish and blow it. Let the wind carry your wishes. I heard, if it lands on top of any mountain and grows, your wish will come true!" Sakura handed him the tiny dandelion she plucked a few moments ago.

_Her smile is so warm..._

"Come on!" The pink cutie persuaded.

"That's a silly story, but I'll take it. Thanks." Sasuke wished hard for his father's approval and blew, tiny dandelion puffs went off with the wind. Upon letting out a huge sigh, Sasuke felt much lighter. He smiled.

"Feeling better now? I hope your wish comes true!" Sakura chimed.

"I hope so too." Sasuke got up and offered a hand to pull the sitting Sakura up too.

Sakura, stunned, numbly took his hand and got up.

"Mnn, thank you."

"Hold on." He told her.

Sauske searched around the field and plucked a pink tulip with lovely purple hues at the bottom of its petals and marched towards Sakura again.

"No, thank you. Here." He offered her the beautiful tulip.

"I-I... Thanks."

"See you around." Swiftly, Sasuke walked off, leaving a dazed Sakura.

* * *

Sakura was running towards her bunch of newly made friends.

Panting, she declared boldly:

"Hey, I'm in love! Guess who?!"

"Neh, don't tell us it's Uchiha Sasuke." The bunch of girls said to her.

"How-how did you girls know?"

And this was the very first time these two little innocent souls met. They were free from the Shinobi World's corruption. To put it simply, it was just Sakura and Sasuke. The only thing they needed to worry about is making their parents proud of them and what's for dinner. Nothing to avenge for, no broken hearts, no lost friends to cry over, just pure innocence.

FIN

* * *

**A/N: Hey! It's my very first attempt to write a fanfiction. Nothing grand, I was just wondering how Sakura and Sasuke actually met when they were little innocent kids. You know, before the whole Uchiha massacre and pre-Academy thing. So...I took the liberty to put a less serious Sasuke seeing that he was still a happy little boy. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
